Rising Atlantis
In the year 2000, a frozen asteroid partially collides with the moon. While not enough to completely destroy the moon, the asteroid breaks into trillions of smaller ice pieces orbiting around Earth, giving it a frozen 'ring'. After a few weeks, the ice started entering Earth's atmosphere and consequently melted, becoming rain. In dry places, this was welcomed with open arms while tropical countries saw this as a curse. The rain never did stop, though, as to this day, 2020, rain still frequently falls on Earth, or what's left of it. Now, you must choose a nation and fight for your territory, fight for your freedom, but most of all; fight for your surivival. Mods *THIS IS NOT WATERWORLD *tao64 Playable Countries Those in Italics are on the verge of collapse. 'Bold countries are mod-controlled. No exceptions' 'Asia and Oceania' *East Asia Union (Korea, Japan, East Manchuria, Russian Far East) -Seiga *''Chinese Confederation'' (Most of flooded China) *''ASEAN (All of ASEAN excluding Myanmar) *'Commonwealth of Central Asia (Mongolia, Central Asia, large portions of Siberia and China) Erizium (talk) 13:46, July 14, 2015 (UTC) **'''Siberia **''the Badlands'' **'Caucasia' *Papua New Guinea (Papua New Guinea) *Republic of India (India, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Myanmar) *Kingdom of Tibet (Tibet) *Persian Empire (Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iraq) *Republic of the New Ottomans (Turkey) *The Grand Caliphate/North Arabia (Syria, Lebanon, Jordan, Israel, Palestine. Northern Saudi Arabia) *Kingdom of Arabia/South Arabia (Southern Saudi Arabia, the UAE, Yemen, Oman,) *''Australia (Australia) 'Europe' *'Nordic Union''' (Norwy, Sweden, Finland, Karelia, Iceland, Greenland)-Tao64 *''United Kingdom (Ireland, Great Britain) *European Union (All of Europe from Portugal to the border with Belarus, minus most of the Balkans) [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] *Balkanic Republic (Romania, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Greece, Albania) *People's Union of Russia/Fascist Russia (European Russia not occupied by Central Asia, minus Karelia. East Poland, Belarus, and Ukraine) 'Africa' *Confederate States of Africa (West Africa, Central Africa, Libya, Algeria, Morocco, Tunisia) AH28 *''Egypt ''(Egypt) *''West African Repubic ''( East Africa and the Horn of Africa) *Republic of Zambia-Malawi (Zambia and Malawi) *Union of South Africa (Southern Africa, Madagascar) 'North America' *United North America (North-East U.S and East Canada) *Pacific Commonwealth (West Coast of the U.S and Canada) *Dakota (the Dakotas) *Socialist Republic of America (South-East U.S, Cuba, Hispaniola) *Holy American Empire (Texas and the central U.S) *''United Mexican States (''Mexico and Central America) 'South America' *Republic of Gran Colombia (Colombia, Venezuela, French Guiana, Guyana, Suriname) *'Andean Federation''' (Ecuador, Peru) *Republic of Patagonia (Paraguay, Uruguay, Argentina, Southern Chile) *Empire of Brazil (Brazil) *Bolivia (Bolivia and Northen Chile) Map Map is updated every 8 turns. Black areas are disputed, Light blue areas are flooded, and dark blue areas are the ocean. Water levels WILL change, and some might even recede Rules *No nuclear weapons. ABSOLUTELY NO NUKES *Unless stated otherwise, flooded areas will either get absorved by the ocean or slowly reced *3 implaubsibilites= ban *Mods may only do an RNG for their country if it regards an economic deal. No exceptions *Turns go by 1 year/turn *Do your own algo (NEED ALGO SUGGESTIONS) *Mods target implausibility, not domination. If for some reason Russia invades the Vatican, don't be surprised if they win *Turns start at 7pm or 8pm (Philippine Time) The Game 2020 The United States of Greater America collapses, leaving four successor states. ''' '''Every Pacific island from Hawaii to New Guinea, along with all islands in the Atlantc, save for Iceland, Cuba, Hispaniola, Greenland, and the British Isles sink North and South Arabia's tensions begins to rise up as South Arabia blocks all North Arabian ships from leaving The Commonwealth of Central Asia surpasses the Andean Federation in GDP, but India still remains the most populated and strongest country on Earth START! '2020' Category:Rising Atlantis Category:Atlatis Category:Risings Category:Future era games (after 2020)